Quand l'amour s'en va
by Kirin1
Summary: Songfic. Pour le bien de leur famille et parce qu'elle l'aimait, elle l'a laissé partir.


_**Quand l'amour s'en va**_

_Disclaimer  
_"Regarde-moi bien en face" interprétée par Gérard de Palmas  
Songfic basée sur l'anime de FMA . Et d'ailleurs si FMA était à moi, jamais Greed n'aurait crevé ! (et Scar non plus d'ailleurs !)

Kirin : Après une longue attente …  
Lied : Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt !  
Kirin : Mais euh …  
Lied : Un an ! Un an qu'il ta fallu ! T'as pas honte, Kirin !  
Kirin : … ben … Non ?  
Lied : Argh !

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Elle regarda une dernière fois la tablée, ses plats déjà froids et les bougies consumées .  
Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'horloge accrochée près de la porte .  
Un soupir échappa à ses lèvres . Inutile de l'attendre plus longtemps .  
Elle fit réchauffer la nourriture et mangea dans le silence . Puis, sans bruit, elle s'affaira, ne laissant plus sur la table qu'un couvert, un peu de pain, la cruche, des fruits et du fromage, si jamais il avait faim lorsqu'il lui plairait de rentrer .  
En montant se coucher, elle entrebâilla la porte de la chambre d'enfants . Et un sourire vint à ses lèvres en voyant son aîné, couverture traînant au sol, bras et jambes jetés de part et d'autre . Avec l'aisance de l'habitude, la femme se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'au lit avant de ramasser le drap et d'en couvrir son fils, sachant pertinemment qu'au matin, l'étoffe joncherait à nouveau le plancher .  
Etendue dans son lit, elle resta longtemps éveillée . L'oreille aux aguets, guettant le moindre bruit qui lui indiquerait l'arrivée de son compagnon . Le grincement d'une porte, le crissement du parquet, un robinet qu'on ouvre … quelque chose, n'importe quoi …  
Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste une preuve que cette maison était toujours la leur et pas seulement la sienne comme elle en avait si souvent l'impression ces derniers temps .  
Lorsqu'elle se leva, rien n'avait changé . Elle était toujours seule dans le grand lit, trop grand pour une seule personne .  
Seules l'assiette dans l'évier et les miettes sur la table attestaient de son passage éclair à la maison . Si tant était qu'il considérait encore cet endroit comme tel .  
La journée s'était écoulée, comme toutes les autres . Les tâches ménagères et les enfants l'avaient occupée la matinée . Et maintenant que les petits se trouvaient chez de vieux amis jusqu'au lendemain, elle se trouvait là, assise à la fenêtre, une tasse entre les mains, sans plus rien pour détourner le cours de ses pensées .  
Une heure passa, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à la tombée du soir, sans qu'elle quittât sa place . Le thé dans sa tasse s'était refroidi sans qu'elle y ait touché . Et lui n'était toujours pas rentré .

_Rien, rien ne doit jamais  
Te forcer à rester  
Ne fuis pas la vérité  
Non, ne change jamais  
L'amour en amitié  
Viens je vais t'aider_

Elle regarda cet homme en face d'elle . Cet homme qu'elle avait aimé, aimait toujours malgré ses défauts, malgré ses mensonges . Le père de ses enfants . Et elle se demanda où était passé l'amoureux transi, l'amant passionné, celui qui l'emmenait à travers la campagne découvrir quelque endroit secret pour abriter leurs amours, qui la faisait danser dans le salon, qui lui déclamait quelques maladroits poèmes à la fenêtre de la cuisine …  
Elle se demanda quand tout avait basculé, quand s'était-il mis à changer ?  
Quand avait-il commencé à s'enfermer dans son bureau, ressassant ses théories, peaufinant de complexes cercles alchimiques ? Avant d'aller expérimenter le fruit de ses recherches dans ce qu'elle appelait son laboratoire secret, où il pouvait rester des heures, des jours avant que les besoins de son corps ne se rappellent à son bon souvenir . Il ne rentrait alors que le temps d'une douche, d'un petit somme sur le canapé ou d'un encas pris sur le pouce .  
Voilà plusieurs mois déjà qu'il ne la rejoignait plus dans le lit conjugal .  
Conjugal, ah ! Unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, amen .  
Elle contempla sa main vierge de toute alliance et se dit que, de toute façon, cela n'aurait rien changé . Comme si une simple bague aurait pu empêcher cette débâcle .  
Si seulement sa rivale était une femme, elle aurait pu se battre, essayer de le reconquérir .  
Mais que faire contre un ennemi invisible ?  
Elle connaissait la vérité . Il ne lui avait jamais caché sa condition . C'est d'ailleurs sa franchise à ce sujet qui l'avait séduite - entre autres choses .  
Mais à présent, il semblait obnubilé par le besoin de trouver un remède à sa "maladie" au point d'en oublier sa propre famille .  
Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux au souvenir de son fils lui demandant, la veille, avec l'ingénuité de ses quatre ans "quand papa rentrerait de voyage" .  
Elle avait pris sa décision . Cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi . Elle comprenait le besoin de son compagnon mais ne pouvait plus accepter d'être négligée de la sorte, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait encore croire ses mots d'amour qui n'en étaient plus .  
Elle passa une main sur ses yeux pour éclaircir sa vue puis, le fixant résolument, elle inspira profondément, prête à crever l'abcès .

_Regarde-moi bien en face  
Il faut que tu t'y fasses  
Regarde-moi bien en face  
tu vois tu ne m'aimes plus  
_

Les mains serrées sur le dossier de la chaise, elle attendit . Et le silence se fit plus pesant . Elle avait envie de crier, de le gifler . Alors peut-être arrêterait-il de la fixer ainsi . Comme s'il ne comprenait pas, comme si c'était elle qui se montrait déraisonnable .  
Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait . Avait-il besoin de poser cette question ? Seulement c'était lui qui ne l'aimait plus . Et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte .  
Ses mains se tendirent vers elle, et pendant un instant, si fugace, elle eut envie de se blottir contre lui - comme avant - , de sentir ses mains passer dans ses cheveux - comme avant - , de l'entendre murmurer à son oreille que tout irait bien, que le meilleur était à venir - comme avant . Mais elle savait que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant et dans un sursaut, elle s'écarta de lui, feignant de ne pas voir la surprise et l'air blessé qui se peignirent brièvement sur ce visage tant aimé . Mais elle devait être forte pour eux deux - non, pour eux quatre - puisque lui se refusait à l'être .

Le visage enfoui entre ses mains, Trisha sanglotait tout doucement .  
Elle le savait, elle s'y attendait . Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer . Qu'il reviendrait à elle, sinon pour elle, du moins pour leurs enfants . Mais les semaines, les mois s'étaient écoulés toujours rythmés par la même monotonie . Combien d'heures avait-elle passé dans ce grand bureau - **son** grand bureau - si vide sans lui . Quand son absence lui pesait trop, elle aimait à s'y rendre, tout dans cette pièce lui rappelant son souvenir, le bureau de chêne, les étagères remplies de livres … Sa présence y était omniprésente et si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait presque le voir, assis à son bureau et entendre le crissement de la plume sur le papier .  
Le cri effrayé d'Edward en voyant son visage baigné de larmes, la ramena au présent . Elle essuya ses yeux et se dirigea vivement vers l'escalier où se tenait son fils . Elle le serra doucement dans ses bras et caressa doucement son dos tout en le rassurant à mi-voix .  
Une fois recouché, elle le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme pour de bon . Elle dégagea sa main avec précaution, remonta sa couverture puis redescendit à la cuisine où elle se prépara une tasse de thé . Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Pensait-il seulement à elle ? Elle soupira . Il ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur le passé . Elle avait fait son choix . Tout comme il avait fait le sien .

_Personne, personne ne t'en veut  
Ça fait partie du jeu, tu sais  
Je saurai faire semblant  
D'être , d'être forte  
Blasée, indifférente  
Fais ce que tu dois  
Je suis prête, vas-y je serre les dents  
_

Les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil, Trisha remercia Edward et Alphonse pour les petites statuettes qu'ils avaient transmutées pour elle et sourit faiblement pour les rassurer . Elle se contint le temps que Pinako les emmenât mais à peine la porte se fut-elle fermée qu'une toux douloureuse lui déchira la poitrine . Lorsqu'elle retira sa main de devant sa bouche, celle-ci était rougie par le sang .  
Elle inspira doucement pour éviter une nouvelle quinte . Elle se laissa aller contre les coussins et d'une main tremblante, elle saisit le cadre-photo posé sur sa table de chevet . La seule photo où ils apparaissaient tous les quatre : elle, Edward, Alphonse … et lui . Du bout de l'index, elle traça le contour de son visage . Elle aurait voulu - tellement voulu - le revoir une dernière fois .

Allongée dans son lit, elle serra les mains de ses enfants de toutes les faibles forces qui lui restaient . Elle ne craignait pas qu'ils manquent de quoi que ce soit, sur ce point-là au moins Hoenheim avait veillé à ce que sa famille ne soit pas dans le besoin, et elle savait qu'elle les laissait dans de bonnes mains . Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement .  
/ _Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie … Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare …_ /  
Où es-tu Hoenheim ? Où es-tu ? Tu m'avais promis . D'être là . A mes côtés . Toujours . Touj…  
- Maman ? Maman ! Mamaaaaan !

_Regarde-moi bien en face  
Il faut que tu t'y fasses  
Regarde-moi bien en face  
tu vois tu ne m'aimes plus  
_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Ed : Mais mais mais …  
Al : …  
Ed : T'as tué maman ?  
Kou : Bienvenue au club .  
Kirin : Eh oh ! J'ai tué personne ce coup-ci moi ! Je m'en suis tenue à l'anime ! Si ce petit détail vous incommode c'est pas à moi qu'il faut vous plaind… (se prend un godillot en pleine poire)  
Ed (gesticulant de partout et retenu par Al) : Nan mais dis donc ! C'est qui que tu traites de microbe super minuscule et insignifiant ?  
Al : Nii-san !  
Lied : Kirin ! J't'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te mettre à dos les persos principaux !


End file.
